Acceptance
by Telani
Summary: Aurikku. So far follows the game storyline. If you're an Aurikku fan, you know what to expect ^_~ Plot, rating, and title may change. *2nd chapter up!* Please R/R!
1. Acceptance

My first attempt at a multi-chaptered romance fic. Hopefully it will turn out to be a decent Aurikku... Also, I'm going completely on memory of the game, so if I screw up the dialog, sorry. I beat the game about a month ago, so I don't remember some of the conversations very well. Please note that this fic will most likely contain heavy spoilers. You have been warned. Bleh, I sound so serious and evil ^_~ Hehe...

Please review! I really want to know what you think. Any ideas or suggestions are welcome too, cause so far I'm just planning on sticking with the main storyline of the game. Another thing, updates will be slow. Don't have much time for writing anymore, school's evil. -_-

Well anyways, onto the first chapter...

Chapter 1 ~ Acceptance

"Look at me."

She was nervous. Her joy at having been found by a familiar face had been short lived, as she was now being scrutinized by someone who appeared to be the leader of her cousin's guardians. What did this man want? To prove what he already knew? Hesitantly, she lifted her head, keeping her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes."

Questions flashed through her mind. Would he let her become a guardian even after knowing what she was? How will he react to her, an Al Bhed? She felt a twinge of anger thinking about what her people suffered through. Deciding that it would not be wise to keep the man waiting any longer, she cautiously opened her left eye, confirming what she was.

His single russet eye gazed piercingly into her swirling green one. He had a sort of commanding and intimidating aura, which gave Rikku no doubt of his authority. Continuing to timidly meet his unwavering stare, she awaited him to proclaim her an unworthy heathen.

"As I thought."

Her face registered surprise for a moment, before she took hold of her feelings. That was it? No lecture about how the Al Bhed were the cause of all wrongs in Spira? Nothing about how the heretic Al Bhed race should be destroyed? Her mind raced to think of some way to respond to his words.

"Um... No good?" Rikku asked tentatively as she dared to open her other eye. Maybe he hadn't seen her clearly. But no, he was right in front of her. Could it be that he was not another Al Bhed hating Yevonite? Who was he anyways? She remembered Yuna addressing him by his name, but she couldn't quite remember. Her mind had been a little shaken at the time. Ah, the wonders of a faulty memory after being bashed around in a breaking machina.

For the first time, she observed the man closely. The cruel scar down the right side of his face accented his severe expression. His dark hair was streaked with silver and stubble on his face was evidence that he had not shaved in a few days. Still, Rikku noted that he must have been quite attractive at a younger age. She also found herself imagining that he was not that bad now either. 'Rikku, you shouldn't be thinking things like that!' her mind shouted at her. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the man spoke again.

"Are you sure?"

Was she hearing things? Had he just given her a chance to decide what she would do? Being asked for her opinion or thoughts was new to her, as she had always been seen as a mere child to the Al Bhed, and an inferior to Yevonites. Before answering, Rikku mustered all the confidence she could find in herself and projected it into her voice as she replied.

"One hundred percent!" she paused for a moment before continuing, "Is it okay?"

Rikku gave him her best puppy-dog eyes, crossed her arms behind her back and tilted her head a little to one side. So far, no one but her father had been able to resist her cutest look. He would have to let her become a guardian for sure.

"If Yuna agrees."

And that was it. Rikku did not even need to hear her cousin's response; she was in. Letting all of her tension and nervousness roll away, she spun around and gave the rest of the group her best smile.

"Well I'm for it, the more the merrier, ya?" The man with the unique hairstyle commented.

Who was he again? Oh yes, Rikku remembered Lulu and Yuna warning her about him. They had said that Wakka detested the Al Bhed, and that she should be careful not to let him know what she was. The teenager was puzzled for a moment. Couldn't he tell what she was either? Were Yunie's guardians all so blind?

She quickly pasted another grin onto her face and chirped, "And I'll just have to be the merriest!"

Lulu and Yuna nodded in approval, before turning down the road headed for their next destination. The blue Ronso and Wakka followed them obediently. Tidus flashed Rikku a smile as he too ran off after them. Not wanting to be left behind, she dashed after them, eager to show that she would be a valuable asset to the group, whether in battle or out. For the first time in her fifteen-year life, she had been accepted by a different race of people. The false grin on her face became a genuine smile, as Rikku sprinted after the other guardians.

Slowly, the man known as Sir Auron made his way after the others, watching the newest addition to their troop skip along the dirt path.

*****

So what'dya think? Please review! I've never written a romance fic before, so this is going to be difficult for me. Updates will be slow, because my teachers just dumped three projects on me today. How fun. -_-;; I've also got to replay the game, cause I don't remember much about the story, and trying to write conversations from the game is difficult. Don't think there will be many of those types of conversations in the next chapter though. ^__^ Well anyways, off to analyze 'The Lord of the Flies' and write an essay about the feminist movement of the early 1900's... -_-


	2. Contemplation

As I mentioned in the previous chapter, this new one doesn't have much (actually any) game dialog! Yay! No wracking my brain in a desperate panic to remember! ^__^ Heheh... bleh.... Sorry, this chapter's kinda short, and it's mostly Rikku's thoughts; hence the title of the chapter. Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! And please continue reviewing!

centerbChapter 2: Contemplation/b/centerbr

Her gloved hands grasped the heavy wooden lid of the box and pried it open, revealing two bomb cores. These would undoubtedly make a devastating combination in future battles, so the Al Bhed tucked them away in her shorts left pocket. She was sure that when the others saw some of her lethal combinations they would be more than impressed.

Suddenly, Rikku's senses screamed a warning at her and she jumped back from the treasure chest. Just in time, as an angry simurgh landed where she had just been. Startled, she tripped backwards over a tree root and landed hard on her back. Her fall had knocked her vision askew momentarily, but she hurriedly attempted to sit before the creature had a chance to strike. Her vision cleared, only to see the simurgh hiss and prepare to lunge at her.

Suddenly, a pair of yellow sneakers intervened, seemingly out of nowhere. Tidus' sword swiftly sliced through the fiend, reducing it to pyreflies. He turned around and offered Rikku a hand up, which she gratefully accepted as she rubbed her sore backside.

That had not gone as intended, and she could almost see Auron smirking under his collar at her episode of clumsiness. Still, Tidus and Wakka seemed genuinely impressed at her ability to steal during battle. Yuna however, was concerned about her cousin's fall and offered her a cure spell to ease her pain. Rikku's face reddened in embarrassment as she declined from the offer.

The rest of the trip to Guado Salam passed fairly uneventfully. Rikku was quite pleased with herself for stealing a supply of high potions from various bunyips, but was quickly becoming bored and allowed her mind to wander from the road.

Glancing around, she first noticed Tidus in an animated conversation with Yuna; probably bragging about some blitzball stunt he impressed crowds with. Every once in a while, Yuna would giggle or gasp in astonishment at his tales.

Rikku began to think about when he had rescued her that afternoon. He resembled and acted like what she had always imagined her knight in shining armor to be. His golden hair, ocean blue eyes, talkative personality. Everything she had wanted in a guy but had never found before. She wondered if maybe, just maybe, he had feelings for her. After all, he had spoken with her many times when they had first met, and just now he had saved her from a fiend. Would they make a good couple? An Al Bhed and a boy supposedly from Zanarkand...

Completely absorbed in her thoughts, Rikku failed to notice that Auron had suddenly stopped in front of her. Still pondering her and Tidus' compatibility, she marched straight into his scarlet form.

Startled from her daydreams, she looked up into his disapproving glare. Murmuring a quick apology, she stepped back, then realized why he had stopped. They had reached the entrance to Guado Salam.

An important looking guado flanked by two guado guards awaited their arrival. The official introduced himself as Tromell, and proceeded into a lengthy speech. Once again, Rikku found herself losing concentration.

Glancing to her left, she found that Auron was listening intently to the words of the guado. 'What's up with Auron anyways?' she found herself wondering. He always seemed so cold and somewhat distant from the rest of the guardians, yet behind that, he seemed to care deeply about his summoner. During their previous battles, Yuna had not received a single scratch, as Auron had taken all of the fiends' blows. Why he would do that was a mystery to Rikku. Is that what a professional guardian should act like? Did he feel extra responsibility towards her because she was Braska's daughter? Or maybe, behind that emotionless mask, he was actually somewhat human and kind? Rikku dismissed that last thought with a silent laugh. Auron was probably just taking his job as a guardian too seriously. Her mind continued to drift into space as she remembered the way his scarlet-coated figure would flash in front of the summoner, shielding her from harm. The way his dark sunglasses caught the light from the sun pouring through the trees' leaves, allowing her to occasionally catch a glimpse of his single russet eye.

The Al Bhed noticed belatedly that her stare was being returned, and also that Yunie and her other guardians had begun to advance into the town.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" He queried with a hint of amusement in his otherwise monotonous voice.

Rikku felt a blush creep to her cheeks as she shook her head. Unsure of what else to do, she simply scampered off after Yuna. She decided not to daydream any more that day, and attention defecate disorder or not, she would pay more attention to what was going on. The unfortunate Al Bhed girl had faced more than her fair share of humiliation that day.

*****

Another chapter done! Very short, but oh well. Please review! Next chapter'll have more of an Aurikku feel, promise.

Also, remember to watch the Olympics tonight cause it's the Canadian women's hockey game! Could you imagine this happening in speed skating? "Go to the line.... Ready.... Banana! Oh, I kid, I kid... Now seriously this time... :)" Hehe, this has been the only thing keeping me sane today. -_-;; And the fact that "Mi pulpo es muerto!" Okay, I'm done for now... ^__^;;


End file.
